My Pharao
by 14 all and all 41
Summary: Tjaa ein Mädchen, ein eiskalter Firmenchef.... Was will man mehr. g
1. Chapter 1

Prolog

„Monster", riefen sie. Schläge prasselten auf ihren zerschundenen Körper hinab. Sie rührte sich nicht, sie wusste, wenn sie schrie würde sie, sie nur anstacheln ihr noch mehr weh zu tun. Stumme Tränen nässten die Augenbinde, die sie trug. Grob wurde sie auf die Füße gezerrt und auf einen Stuhl gestoßen.

Oh, mein Gott, dachte sie, mach, dass das aufhört. Doch wie immer blieben ihre Gebete unerhört. Schmerz, ein brennender scharfer Schmerz durchzuckte sie, als sie wieder anfingen sie zu quälen. Sie wusste nicht, was sie taten sie konnte nur diesen scharfen Schmerz spüren, mit dem sie, sie Tag für Tag aufs neue folterten. Sie wusste nicht, warum man das mit ihr tat. Seit ihrem siebten Lebensjahr machte sie diese Hölle durch. Wie alt sie nun war, wusste sie nicht, da sie noch nicht einmal wusste, wann es Tag und wann es Nacht war.

Sie schlief, wenn sie müde war. Sie kannte nur die ewige Dunkelheit, denn ständig musste sie diese Augenbinde tragen. Nur entfernt konnte sie sich an den klaren blauen Himmel erinnern.

Anfangs hatte sie ab und zu unter der Augenbinde hindurch gelugt, doch alles was sie sah, war ein grauer, leerer Raum, karg ausgestattet, mit einem Bett, einem Waschbecken und einer Toilette. Dies war ihr Zuhause. Ihr altes hatte sie vergessen. Sie hatte vieles vergessen, zum Schluss blieb eh nur noch dieser furchtbare Schmerz. Doch an diesem tag war es anders. Abrupt hörte der Schmerz auf, der sie schon stundenlang gequält hatte.

Protestierende Laute waren zu hören, doch sie hörte nur diese eine Stimme, die Stimme einer Frau. „Komm, ich bringe dich hier weg." Sie wusste nicht warum, aber sie vertraute ihr.

Blindlings steckte sie eine Hand aus, die Frau ergriff sie und zog sie mit sich. Sie stolperte hinter der Frau her. Plötzlich wurde es kalt um sie herum und die Luft war stechend. Sie wusste nicht, dass das was sie spürte, die Welt war, die sich fern von ihrem Gefängnis erstreckte.

Sie liefen noch eine Weile, dann blieb die Frau stehen und sagte „Ab hier kann ich dir nicht mehr weiterhelfen. Ab jetzt musst du sehen, wie du alleine zurecht kommst" Ihre Schritte entfernten sich, dann war sie wieder allein.

Vorsichtig, hob sie die Augenbinde an. Grelles, fast weißes Licht blendete sie. Erschrocken, ließ sie den Stück Stoff wieder über ihre Augen fallen, taumelte ein paar Schritte zurück, stieß mit dem Rücken an eine Wand und rutschte an ihr herunter. Seufzend machte sie es sich auf dem Boden bequem und wartete.

* * *

Lasst mir bitte ein Review da. 

Ich finde die Story noch ziemlich nichtssagend, aber das ändert sich hoffentlich noch.


	2. Chapter 2

Kapitel:1

Zitternd vor Kälte und immer noch mit der Augenbinde vor den Augen, irrte sie umher. Es war viel Zeit vergangen, seit sie aus ihrer Gefangenschaft entkommen war. Ab und zu hatte sie Menschen gehört, doch sie war dann immer in die entgegengesetzte Richtung gegangen. Sie wollte nicht, dass man sie sah. Sie hatte Angst, dass wenn man sie fand sie wieder zu den Leuten zurückbrachte. Ihr Magen knurrte und sie hatte entsetzlichen Durst. Seit sie entkommen war, hatte sie nichts getrunken Sie stolperte weiter, der Boden war uneben und hier und da stolperte sie über eine Erhebung im Boden.

Sie zitterte vor Kälte, denn sie hatte immer noch nur ihr kurzärmeliges Baumwollkleid an. Hin und wieder hatte sie versucht, unter der Augenbinde hindurch, ihre Umgebung zu sehen, doch immer wieder blendete sie das helle Licht. Plötzlich stolperte sie und fiel hin. Sie fiel hart auf ihr Handgelenk, Schmerz durchzuckte es, doch sie blieb still. Schon lange hatte sie gelernt, ihren Schmerz nicht mit Worten, sondern mit Tränen Luft zu machen. Im Laufe ihrer Gefangenschaft, hatte sie verlernt zu sprechen. Sie setzte sich hin, verbarg ihr Gesicht in den Händen und weinte.

„Hey", rief eine kalte Stimme hinter ihr. „Dies ist ein Privatgründstück, was hast du hier zu suchen?" Aufgeschreckt ob sie den Kopf, sprang auf die Beine und rannte los. Immer wieder stieß sie irgendwo gegen, da sie nichts sehen konnte. „Hey, bleib stehen, verdammt", rief die Stimme hinter ihr und sie hörte schnelle Schritte, die ihr folgten.

Plötzlich verhakte sich ihr Fuß in einer Bodenerhebung, sie fiel und hörte ihr Fußgelenk knacken. Sie fiel wieder auf ihr Handgelenk. Sie versuchte aufzustehen, doch sie bekam ihren Fuß nicht los, der mittlerweile höllisch weh tat. Die Schritte näherten sich und sie befürchtete das schlimmste. Sie versuchte nun energischer ihren Fuß frei zu bekommen. Der Schmerz wurde immer schlimmer, doch es war nichts im Vergleich zu den Schmerzen, die sie während ihrer Gefangenschaft hatte ertragen müssen.

„So, was hast du hier zu suchen?", fragte die Stimme. Es war eine männliche Stimme, sie war kalt und gefühllos. Sie erschrak, so eine kalte gefühllose Stimme hatten ihre Peiniger ebenfalls gehabt. Ohne jegliches Mitgefühl. Sie schauderte, konnte der Stimme nicht antworten, sie fand die Worte nicht. Ausserdem waren ihre Stimmbänder vollkommen untrainiert. „Bist du taub? Ich hab dich was gefragt », sagte die Stimme und kam näher. Hände fassten sie an der Schulter und schüttelten sie grob.

Verängstigt zog sie den Kopf ein und senkte ihn. „Sieh mich gefälligst an, verdammt", rief die Stimme wütend und zerrte ihr plötzlich die Augenbinde vom Kopf. Geblendet, schloss sie die Augen, kniff sie regelrecht zusammen. „Verdammt noch mal ,ach die Augen auf und sie mich an. Was suchst du hier?" Tränen schossen ihr in die Augen und liefen ihr die Wangen hinunter.

„Ach hör schon auf", sagte die Stimme. Die Tagelange Entbehrung von Essen und Trinken, die Anspannung, die Furcht Entdeckt zu werden und nun auch noch die Entdeckung. Das alles war zu viel für sie. Stumm, ohne einen einzigen Laut sackte sie in sich zusammen und fiel in Ohnmacht.

Der Besitzer, der kalten Stimme, die sie gehört hatte, sah, wie sie in sich zusammensank und fing sie auf. Es handelte sich bei dem Mann um Seto Kaiba, der junge Firmenchef der Kaiba Coorporation. Offensichtlich war sie durch ihr herumstreifen direkt auf seinem Privatgrundstück gelangt. Angewiedert verzog er das Gesicht , dass sich diese Penner auch immer auf seinem Grundstück breit machen mussten. _Sie stinkt_, dachte er. _Wie lange hat die sich denn nicht gewaschen? _

Es widerte ihn an diese verdreckte, stinkende Person im Arm zu halten. Er betrachtete das Tuch, dass er ihr vom Kopf gerissen hatte. Wieder erwarten, war es aus einem teuren Stoff. Es war schwarz und auch das Baumwollkleid musste ziemlich teuer gewesen sein. Es war ebenfalls schwarz. _Ach was solls_, dachte er. _Dann hat sie es irgendwo geklaut. _Aus der Ferne hörte er eine helle Jungenstimme seinen Namen rufen „Seto, Setoooooo, wo bist du großer Bruder?" „Ich bin hier Mokuba", rief er zurück, doch nun hatte seine Stimme einen freundlichen, fast liebevollen Klang.

Nach kurzer Zeit, kamen kleine Schritte näher. „ach hier bist du. Drinnen suchen dich schon alle, du hast Besuch", plapperte er munter drauf los. Plötzlich machte er große Augen und starrte die Person in Kaibas Armen an. „Wer ist das Seto?", fragte er. „Keine Ahnung, irgendeine von diesen Obdachlosen.

Dachte wohl, sie könne es sich in unserem Garten gemütlich machen. Ich werde sie auf der Stelle von einem Wachmann entfernen lassen", sagte er wieder mit kalter emotionsloser Stimme. „Ist die aber hübsch, darf ich sie behalten?", quiekte er. Seto sah ihn entgeistert an. „Auf keinen Fall, sie ist vollkommen verdreckt und außerdem vielleicht Drogenabhängig." Mokuba sah seinen großen Bruder, mit seinem allerbesten Hundeblick an und sagte mit flehender Stimme „Aach Bitteeee."

„Nein" „Bitte Seto, du musst dich auch nicht weiter um sie kümmern. Ich will doch nur jemanden, der mit mir spielt" Obwohl Kaiba diese Masche von seinem Bruder bereits kannte, konnte er nicht anders und stimmte zu. Er nahm die Fremde auf den Arm und ging zusammen mit seinem Bruder ins Haus.

* * *

Kein Kommentar, aber ich bitte um Reviews 


	3. Chapter 3

Nach einem netten Review hab ich dann mal endlich ein neues Kapitel on gestellt g

Naja, cih hab die Story eigentlich nicht aufgegeben udn alle Ideen immer noch in meinem Kopf, aber da ich die FF erst auf Papier geschrieben habe, ist es schon ein ganz schöner Akt das ganze auf PC abzutippen, besonders, wenn man zu faul ist, oder keine Zeit hat okey, ihr dürft mich schlagen -.- ich habs verdient

Naja, wenn so etwas ist, ich vergesse die Story nicht, ehrlich, aber cih verlire die Lust daran und wenn so etwas ist, dann muss man mir einfach noch einmal ein Kommi schreiben udn mich daran erinnern, dann schreib ich meist auch weiter (Ich weiß, so etwas nennt man in den Arsch treten, aber naja, ich brauchs halt )

Das Kapitel ist etwas kurz, aber das sind die fast alle, also wirds auhc so bleiben, es ärgert mcih meist auch, wenn Kaptel zu kurz, oder zu lang sind, aber naja, was soll man machen -.-

nuja, ich geh jetzt ins Bett gähn schon ganz müde ist

wär nett, wenn ir mir ein review schreibt,

und mal schaun, wann ich mich das nächste mal aufraffen kann ein Kapitel aufn Compi zu tippen sich selbst nochmal haut fü ihre Faulheit

* * *

Kapitel: 3

Mit einem Arzt im Schlepptau schritt Seto Kaiba über den Flur seines riesigen Anwesens. „Machen sie, was sie wollen", sagte er kalt und maß den Arzt mit einem seiner berühmten eiskalten Blicken. „Sie können sie von mir aus auf alle möglichen Krankheiten untersuchen. Ich möchte nur sicherstellen, dass sie nichts ansteckendes hat, oder vielleicht Drogenabhängig ist."

Er öffnete die Tür und betrat das Zimmer, in das er die Fremde vorübergehend verfrachtet hatte. Augenblicklich kam ihm ein Dienstmädchen entgegen gestürmt und redete auf ihn ein. „Bitte verzeihen sie Mr. Kaiba, ich weiß ich hätte es nicht ohne ihre Erlaubnis tun dürfen. Bitte, sie können mir meinen Lohn kürzen aber bitte, schmeißen sie mich nicht raus."

Die einzige Reaktion Kaibas darauf war das minimale heben einer Augenbraue. „Was?", fragte er scharf. Verschüchtert scharrte das Dienstmädchen mit dem Fuß über den Boden und sagte zögernd „Naja, sie hatte doch nur dieses verdreckte Kleid an und da habe ich ihr ein paar Sachen von ihnen angezogen."

Kaiba ließ keinerlei Emotionen erkennen, jedoch in seinem inneren brodelte es. Das wurde ja immer besser. Erst tauchte diese Fremde ungefragt in seinem Privatpark auf und ließ sich dann von ihm ins Haus tragen und dann benutzte sie auch einfach so seine Sachen. Wenigstens machte er Mokuba damit glücklich.

„Wo ist sie?", fragte er und hörte, wie das Dienstmädchen erleichtert aufseufzte. „Sie ist auf dem Be...", plötzlich brach das Dienstmädchen ab und starrte entsetzt auf das leere Bett. Heute war echt nicht ihr Tag. „A.. Also vorhin war sie noch da", sagte sie und drehte sich langsam zu ihrem Chef um. Bei Kaiba war nun ein Geduldsfaden gerissen. Er ließ es sich zwar nicht anmerken, aber man hörte an seiner Stimme, dass er ziemlich genervt war.

„Was stehst du dann hier so rum? Los such sie!" Das Arme Dienstmädchen zuckte erschrocken zusammen und beeilte sich augenblicklich das Zimmer nach dem verschwundenen Mädchen umzukrempeln. Als sie das Bett umrundete, sah sie, dass die Fremde sich hinter dem Bett zusammengekauert hatte. „Sie ist hier", rief sie auch sofort, um ihren Chef nicht länger warten zu lassen.

Als die beiden Männer näher kamen, fing die Fremde plötzlich an zu zittern und drängte sich weiter in die Ecke. Als Kaiba sie sah, schnaubte er verächtlich. Bei diesem Geräusch, zuckte sie zusammen und begann vor und zurück zu wippen. Der Doktor, der ihre Reaktion bemerkt hatte, sagte „Ich würde sie jetzt gerne untersuchen." Er kniete sich vor das Mädchen. Kaiba schien das Interesse verloren zu haben, denn er sagte „Sagen sie mir Bescheid, wenn sie fertig sind."

Nachdem Kaiba den Raum verlassen hatte, wandte der Doktor sich an das Dienstmädchen und fragte „Hat sie etwas gesagt?" „Nein, sie hat kein einziges Wort gesprochen." Der Arzt legte der Fremden eine Hand auf die Schulter und sagte mit freundlicher warmer Stimme „Hallo, sagst du uns deinen Namen?" Die Fremde hörte auf vor und zurück zu wippen und hob den Kopf. Sie hatte die Augen geschlossen und öffnete den Mund, um etwas zu sagen. Doch es kam nur ein krächzen hervor.

Sie versuchte abermals etwas zu sagen, aber wieder kam nur ein krächzen hervor. Sie verzog ihr Gesicht und legte eine Hand an ihren Hals. „Wissen sie, wie lange sie nicht mehr gesprochen haben?", fragte der Arzt, der die Anzeichen fast sofort erkannt hatte. Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Wie alt waren sie, als sie das letzte Mal gesprochen haben?", fragte er und rechnete fast nicht mit einer Antwort und entsprechend überrascht war er, als doch eine kam. Die Fremde hielt sieben Finger in die Höhe und zeigte so ihr Alter an. Er seufzte, ihr jetziges Alter schätzte er auf 16 oder 17 Jahre.

Dann fiel ihm auf, dass sie die ganze Zeit die Augen geschlossen hatte. „Machst du bitte die Augen auf", bat er, doch die Fremde schüttelte den Kopf. Er wandte sich an das Dienstmädchen und sagte „Dunkeln sie das Zimmer etwas ab." Das Dienstmädchen stand auf und zog die Vorhänge zu. Im Zimmer war es nun nur noch dämmrig und langsam öffnete die Fremde die Augen und blickte im Zimmer umher.

Sie hatte blaue Augen, in denen vereinzelt feine goldene Splitter aufleuchteten. Die Untersuchung dauert noch eine Stunde lang an und nachdem sich der Arzt versichert hatte, dass keine von den Befürchtungen Kaibas der Wahrheit entsprach, verließ er ihr Zimmer. Gerade hatte er die Tür hinter sich geschlossen, als er auch schon Kaibas eiskalte Stimme im Nacken hörte.

„Und?" Der Arzt erschauderte und drehte sich zu dem jungen Firmenchef um. „Ich kann mit gutem Gewissen sagen, dass sie weder Drogen nimmt, noch irgendwelche Krankheiten hat. Sie hat lediglich einige Spuren am ganzen Körper, die auf Misshandlung deuten. Ihre Augen sind sehr lichtempfindlich und sie scheint das Sprechen verlernt zu haben. Wenn man all diese Sachen beiseite schiebt, ist sie komplett gesund. Ich wage sogar zu behaupten, dass sie alle Schutzimpfungen besitzt."

„Gut, wenn das alles ist, können sie gehen", sagte Kaiba und ließ den Arzt stehen. Er betrat das Zimmer des fremden Mädchens und das erste, was er sah, waren die zugezogenen Vorhänge. Als nächstes, sah er das Mädchen auf dem Bett liegen und mit offenen Augen die Decke anstarren. Er wandte sich an das Mädchen. „Bring ihr das Sprechen wieder bei und ich überlege mit deine Lohnkürzung noch einmal." ER wollte den Raum schon wieder verlassen. In der Tür jedoch hielt er inne und sagte noch „Und beeil dich damit", dann schlug die Tür hinter ihm zu.


End file.
